Supernatural: Singing Temptress
by LostInTehShadows
Summary: Dean and Sammy find themselves in a whole mess of trouble, when a certain Attachement Spirit named Spencer joins them randomly, but while Dean wants to kill him again, little does he know, that he may be the key to solving their current case...


"SHOOT IT DEAN! SHOOT IT!" Sam yelled as he dodged the creature that had just tried to pin him. He couldn't breathe let alone hold the gun in his hand straight, he'd taken one hell of a beating from this one. He watched as the creature walked towards his older brother, Dean was holding out the gun, but was hesitating, which was bad. "Dean! Shoot it! Now! Blow it's damn head off!"

"Oh fine, don't get your panies in a bunch!" As Dean said that he cocked the gun, staring at Sam the whole time with those accusing eyes of his, and shot the creature right between the eyes, it disappeared, along with the damage it had caused to the old house they were at. "Was that good, Sammy? Did I kill the big bad monster, did I? Do I get a gold star?"

Sam sighed, and stood up. "Smart ass."

"Stop whistling!" Dean growled at Sam, he had listened to him whistle the same damn song for the last 30 miles. When Sam continued to whistle, Dean quickly reached for the volume knob for his stero, turning it up full blast, and started singing at the top of his lungs and pound his fist on the steering wheel.

"WHERE'S YOUR CROWN KING NOTHING?"

"FINE YOU WIN" Sam yelled, and Dean laughed turning down the stero and flipping the song.

"I knew I would."

"Ass"

Dean smirked, and sighed. "Yeah, I know. Whats our next case anyway?"

Sam glared at his brother, and then with a sly smile said, "Well I believe it's the case of how Dean Shuts His FUCKING Mouth Up, for once."

Dean reached over and smaked him upside the head, "How about it's the case of the missing little brother and we go back to Nasheville and I feed you to the Demon that almost killed you?"

"You would really do that?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"_Really?" _

"Really."

_"REALLY REALLY?"_

Dean growled with frustration. "Yes, damnit! I swear to all thats holy that if you don't shut up, I will feed you to the next Demon we come across, as a PEACE offering!"

Sam looked out the window, and saw a DropleGanger standing on the side of the road, "Welp, looks like your not going to."

Dean rolled his eyes. "And why wouldn't I?"

" I know you wouldn't and 'cause we just passed a DropleGanger."

Dean slammed on the brakes, and looked at his little brother. "Really?"

"Don't start that again! And yes, _REALLY!_" Sam rolled his eyes at his big brothers expression. "Just keep driving Dean, it wasn't bothering anyone."

"Sam, it's still a demon, we kill demons, it's breathing our air. It's bothering me, lets get it!"

"I wasn't hurting anyone! Why would kill _me? _I'm a pretty awesome guy." A light voice said from the back seat. Sam and Dean both turned, shocked to find some stranger sitting in the middle of the seat leaning up.

Dean blinked about 11 times, then said: "How the _hell_ did you get in _my _car?"

The guy that was in the back seat smirked. "Don't you guys watch T.V?"

"Uh Dean, we have a problem."

"Sammy, shh, big boys are talking." Dean held up his hand to Sam, and continued staring at the guy in the back seat. "Get. The. _Fuck_. Out. Of. My. Damn. Car!"

"Well, I would, but I can't." They stranger said.

Dean growled. "And why not?"

"Because, Dean, the problem I was talking about earlier is that he's not a DropleGanger," Sam started to say, but then was cut off by the stranger.

"Of course I'm not one of _those_ freaks. How dare you compare those gross things to me!"

Dean held up his hand to the stranger. "I'll deal with you in a moment. Now. Shut. Up." Dean turned to Sam. "Dearest little brother, what is it that we are now dealing with?"

Sam hesitated, and looked out the window, which made Dean get even more impatient. "SAM! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?"

"Well if you'll stop yelling at the nice _quiet_ one, I might tell you what I am." The thing said.

Dean turned to look at him once more. "You've got one chance to jump out of my car before I throw you out, turn around and mow your ass down!"

"Now, see, thats NOT NICE!"

"Get. OUT!"

"HE'S AN ATTACHEMENT SPIRIT!" Sam yelled and Dean stopped the car in the middle of street, and stared at his brother.

"You better be shittin me." Dean growled. Sam was about to say something but the spirit beat him to the point.

"Nope, princess, I am here to stay."

Dean shook his head, and looked at his brother. "Sam, please tell me it's _not _true.

Sam sighed, "Look at him Dean, it's true. He's attached himself to us."

"And now your stuck with me."

Dean growled, "Is there anyway to get rid of it?"

"I am not an _it_, I am a spirit. There is a difference!"

"Sam!"

Sam sighed once again, "No, Dean, there isn't. We're stuck with him until he moves on."

The spirit laughed, "What now sucka?"

"You, I'm ignoring." Dean was really pissed now, he didn't want an attachement spirit, he hated them, but he put the car in drive and took off once again. He looked at Sam. "_You!_ Where is our next case?"

"Our next city to hit is actually coming up very soon, it's a small city called Waynesville. Apparently there are some strange things going on around there. There have been 5 murders in the last 5 weeks, and they've all been male."

Dean thought about that for a second, "That does sound strange, and they've all been male?"

"Oh my god, oh my god!" The spirit yelled from the backseat.

"I AM IGNORING YOU!" Dean growled then looked back at Sam. "So you think this might be something?"

"Oh pick me! Pick me! Back here!"

Sam sighed, "Well they have all been male, and it's been between a 5 week range, I think it might be a case for us."

The spirit was freaking out, "look at me! I know the answer!"

"WHAT?" Sam yelled! And glared at him as Dean sped off once again.

"Well never mind now, if your gonna yell at me over it."

Dean saw a sign that said Waynesville was only about 50 miles away and sighed, "Well, Sammy, if you think there is something to this, then we'll check it out."

"So you guy's names are Sam and Dean, and I'm guessing the nice one is Sam, but he isn't so nice, cuz he just yelled at me. And so Dick face over there, driving, is Dean. I think I understand. Well it's nice to meet the both you." The spirit chimed.

Sam laughed, and Dean grunted.

"Yeah, I'm Sam, and thats Dean, whats your name? I don't think it would be right for me to just call you 'spirit' or something." Sam said looking at him.

"Spencer Davidson."

Dean snorted, "Your name is Spencer?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"I got a problem with you all together, freak."

"Dean, just drive." Sam said. "You can even blast your stero and sing Metallica if you'd like."

"But I don't want Metallica."

"Too damn bad." Dean blasted the radio and sped up. Ignoring the spirit the rest of the way.

"You did that on purpose." Spencer glared at Dean from the back seat. While Sam snickered, and Dean started singing to the spirit.

"And if the elevator tries to break you down...go crazy!"

"The first part of the song was about the Afterworld!"

Dean quit singing, "Didn't you get the point? Apparently not, YOUR STILL HERE!"

"And I'm going to remain here for a while, so just deal!"

"Dean, lets stop here." Sam said quietly.

"The Waffle House? Good, I'm hungry." Dean said, and turned into the parking lot.

"Your always hungry." Sam said and got out of the car, along with the spirit.

"Oh no! Your not going in there." Dean argued with the spirit.

Sam was getting tired of this, "Dean, shut up and go. He can come too. Just deal."

"Fine."

Dean looked around as the waitress brought them their order, and he winked at her as she smiled.

"Focus, Dean." Sam whispered.

Dean rolled his eyes and took a sup of his coffee. "Okay, you said that the girlfriend of the last victim worked where?"

"She works at a place called the 'music box' it's just up the street from here, we should probably get going." Sam was saying as he finished his drink, and stood up. Dean stood as well, and Spencer just sat there.

"Oh what now?" Dean looked at him.

"Nothing. I just didn't want to stand up yet."

"Sam, I'm gonna kill him."

"You can't. Now lets go."

The place was filled to the brim with Cds, and T-shirts, incense, and more. Dean loved it, he wanted to look around but Sam quickly jerked him away from a Ozzy Osbourne CD and dragged him to the counter, where stood a gothic looking chick with hazel eyes, and her lip piereced.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" The girl said in a bored voice, looking up from her magizine.

"You may be able to, I'm Dean Scott from The Sherriffs Department, this is my partner Sam Hicks, and our rookie Spencer _Fink_, we're looking for a girl named Cassandra White, do you know where we could find her?" Dean said in a professional tone of voice, flashing her one of his best smiles.

The girl gave him her full attention, and stood up. "I'm Cassandra, am I in some sort of trouble?"

"No, no, we just want to ask you a few questions, thats all." Sam said in a soft voice.

Cassandra seemed to relax a little. "Hey Drea? Come watch the counter for a few minutes, I'm taking my break!"

"So you didn't see Andrew at all on the day he died?" Dean asked the girl, who looked she wanted to cry but had already cried herself out.

"No sir, he wouldn't answer my calls or anything." Her tone was small and she sounded defeated.

"What did you see when you found him in the graveyard?" Sam asked, "I know it's hard to remember all this and to live through it again, but it will help the investigation."

Cassandra sighed, "Like I told the other cops, there was blood all around him, it looked like his throat had been ripped out," She hicupped a sob but contiued, "and his heart was missing. It was just a gaping whole in his chest."

That struck something in Deans memory, and he quickly looked at Sam, then said to the girl, "Thank you for your time ma'm, you've truly helped us. And I do apologize for making you remember those last thoughts."

The girl hicupped another sob but nodded any way. Dean didn't say anything to they were back in the car. "We need to go to the graveyard, tonight."

"But why?" Sam asked.

"We just do, I have a feeling about this."

Her eyes searched, she could feel her skin becoming dryer and dryer, if she didn't do it soon then she would fade away. She kept searching, she walked along through the crowd in the Wal-Mart, pretending to look at petty things until her eyes found him. He looked delicious, she smiled, and walked past him. Only to smile in delight when she noticed he looked back at her, she kept walking. It was almost 11 'O' clock, and she had to do it, she walked straight to the back outside of the store and waited until he passed her. She felt the change inside of her, the heat in her veins and the smile form on her face.

She closed her eyes and let the words come naturally like they had done ever since her first kill, but each time the words were different. She began singing:

_"Would you lay with me, in a field of stone? If my needs were strong, would you lay with me?"_

Just like she knew he would, he stopped at the sound of her voice, and turned around, she smiled and continued only this time, walking out of the shadows to let him see her.

_"Should my lips grow dry, would you wet them dear? In the Midnight night hour, if my lips were dry." _

Thats all she needed to sing, he was already under the spell, she was standing just a few inches away from him, and she could see him trembling. She cocked her head to the side, "Would you?"

The boy blinked, and shook his head before answering, "W-would I what?"

"Kiss me." She laced her voice with honey, and her smile with venom, she knew she had him. It was only a matter of cat and mouse now. With him being the poor defenseless mouse. She watched as he looked her up and down, then he smiled.

"Only if you let me taste you. Whats your name, by the way?"

She laughed, it was dark, malicious, and seductive, she had him. "It's Destiny, and I wanna play, so come play with me." She walked back into the shadows and as she turned around he had already pinned her against the wall, and was kissing her fiercely. She laughed, and kissed his neck, she knew just the place to tear and rip so he wouldn't be able scream. She let him continue to kiss on her and everything, and then she bit, tasting the blood, but before he could scream she ripped his throat with her teeth, and pushed him down to the ground, climbing on top of him, she laughed once more, and then began clawing at his chest.

"Oh god, do you hear that?" Spencer said in a panicked voice as they were walking through the graveyard. "It's a ghost, I just know it. I'm scared of ghost."

"Your pathetic." Dean said, but then stopped, "Sam, I heard something."

"I told you!"

"Shut up, listen, what's that sound like?"

Sam listenend, and then he looked at Dean with realization in his eyes. "Thats the sound of a shovel, and...singing? Who would be singing in a graveyard?"

"My thoughts exactly, come on." Dean said and they started walking towards the sounds.

"Hey! Your just gonna leave me here?" Spencer said, then started after them, "wait for me."

Dean was listening intently, and the words that were being sung became more understandable. It was a male voice singing. But before he could sing his next verse they had caught sight of the person, he was digging into a grave, all the while singing:

_An entire city built on top of the dead!_

At that point, the guy threw to the concreate what looked like a human corpse, and bent down to start rumaging through his bag, none of the guys spoke, even though Dean knew they guy had seen them, he just kept on singing:

_And you can finace your bones, and you kindneys._

_For every market a sub market grows._

He found the tool he'd been looking for then bent down to the corpse, Dean couldn't help thinking that they'd found their demon, and wanted to go kill it but Sam kept holding him back. The guy continued to sing:

_But best you be punctual with making your payments. Lest it be you on the concreate below._

Dean was utterly disgusted, the guy just jammed a serenge up the corpses nose, and was now exrtacting some kind of blue junk out of him into a vile. But Dean froze in place as the guy looked at them. He stood up and walked to them, looking straight at Dean, holding the glowing vile out towards him. But this time instead of singing he whispered to them, mostly to Dean.

"It's quick, it's clean, and it's pure. It could change your life, rest assured." The guy smiled at Dean, and thats when Dean snapped.

"It's Demon juice! Get it away from me! You demon." Sam grabbed his shoulders as the guy shook his head, and continued to whisper.

"It's the 21st Century Cure!" The guy said, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's blue and it's glowing. And it just came out of some dead guys nose, it's not a damn cure! It's some kind of demon juice!"

Sam grabbed a hold of his brother once again, but Spencer was the one who talked.

"It's Zydrate."

Dean and Sam both stared at him with their mouths open.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Zydrate?" Dean growled at Spencer, but it was the man who answered.

"Zydrate comes in a little glass vile."

"A little glass vile?" Sam asked Skeptically.

"Yeah, dudes, a little glass vile. Your the graverobber, aren't you?" Spencer asked walking towards the man.

"Tis' I." The Graverobber said, bowing, "And who might you all be?"

"I am Spencer Davidson." Spencer greeted him, but then the Graverobbers eyes lit up and he recignized the two others.

"You are the Winchester brothers, am I correct?"

Sam cleared his throat and stepped towards him, "Yes, I'm Sam and this is Dean."

The Graverobber bowed once more, smiling, "I expected the two of you to come to our little city. Your investigating the 5 murders, right?"

Dean was the one who answered, "Yeah, do you know anything about them?"

The Graverobber smiled slyly, "I may know something, and, yet, I may know nothing."

"It must be hard to talk in ryhme all the time." Spencer commented then laughed. "Hey! I just made a ryhme."

"Not now!" Dean yelled at him, then turned to the Graverobber. "If you know something say it, or else I'm gonna accidently mistake you for a demon, and kill you."

Sam cleared his throat. "Wow Dean, your awful grouchy. What my brother meant was, if you know anything please tell us, it would really be helpful."

The Graverobber held his pretense. "I may know something, and, yet, I may know nothing. And you need to ask better questions, if you want answers. Ask the right question, get the right answer. Ask the wrong question, get the wrong answer."

Sam shook his head. "Is it just me or does this dude sound like the Chesire cat from Alice in wonderland?"

"Hey! Dean, how about I hold his arms behind his back and you beat the answers out of him." Spencer suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Dean said as Spencer started to move towards him.

Graverobber quickly dropped his pretense. "Oh come on guys, there is no need for vilolence, it's my job to say weird shit like that. Honestly I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Now thats more like it! Agent Molder, Agent Skully, Agent _Fink_, lets go somewhere thats not a graveyard." Dean said turning to his car and walking with Sam and Graverobber behind him.

"BUT I LIKE THE GRAVEYARD!" Spencer yelled.

"It's your call, stay here with dead corpses or come with us, not dead people. Wait, better yet, just stay where you are." Dean took off right after he said that, speeding out of the graveyard.

"Your an asshole."

"STOP DOING THAT!" Dean yelled when Spencer appeared in the backseat next to the Graverobber.

"Maybe I don't want to!" Spencer argued back. "by the way, your still an asshole!"

Sam shook his head, while the GraveRobbers mouth dropped open.

"How. Did. You. _Do. _That?" He asked in amazement. Sam was getting impatient, and by the way Dean was accerlating, he was too.

"Never mind that, Spencer, please shut up. Now as you were saying GraveRobber?"

"Just call me Charles."

Dean hit the brakes and howled with laughter. In between pants he looked at Spencer. "His. Name. Is. Stupider. Than. Yours." He said before laughing hyterically again. Then once he sobered up a little he looked at the GraveRobber/Charles. "Your name is really Charles?"

The GraveRobber looked offeneded, but his faqade broke very quickly, and he grinned a wide grin. "No, it's Erik, but I thought Charles would have lightened the mood."

Dean laughed again. And Sam couldn't help but chuckle, and Spencer was rolling all over the backseat. "But what is it that you guys need to know? Wait, before I answer that, can we get something to eat? I haven't ate since this morning and digging up corpses really makes you hungry."

Dean started driving again, but looked at him in the rearview mirror. "We can stop and eat, because I'm hungry too, but _please_ do not refer to digging up dead bodies as your job."

GraveRobber chuckled. "Thanks for straightening me out, skippy."

_*At The IHOP*_

"We should've got Pizza!" Spencer whined as he stared at his Horton Hears A Who pancake.

Dean chewed his bite, then chased it with his coffee. He looked at Spencer. "What are you, like, 4? Suck it up and eat your damn pancake!"

"Can you two stop it? For 5 minutes atleast? We need to figure out whats going on here!" Sam growled.

"Alright, now GraverRobber Aka Charles, Aka, Serna, AKA ERIK! Spill your guts. Tell us everything you know about the murders." Dean whispered, fiercly over the table.

The GraveRobber finished his meal, cleared his throat and looked at all of them. "3 of the murder victims have been clients of mine. They bought, and sold Zydrate, for me. And as you may know, Zydrate is re-usable, you saw me extracting some from 'someone' earlier. Well, when Andrew died, I was running low, so I figured I'd juss pay him a visit, and get the Zydrate from him-"

"Okay, gross, but continue" Dean interupted.

GraveRobber cleared his throat and continued. "Well when I visited him, I noticed something strange. His throat had been ripped out, like a dog had bit him, and his heart had been removed. But it looked like an Animal had clawed his chest open. The same with the other two, Kris Malloy, and Spencer Davidso-" His eyes got wide, along with Sam and Dean's, they all turned and stared at Spencer.

Spencer squirmed, and then sighed. "Yeah, I was the third murder, okay? Get off my back! And no, I don't know what killed me, I only know it was a girl, and she had the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard."

"That's something else I found strange, the night before the last murder victim was found, I heard a girls voice, singing some song, in the graveyard, right around the place that the boy was found." The GraveRobber said looking at Sam and Dean. They were both silent for a long time but then Sam spoke up.

"We had a case like this once, Dean, you remember the Demon in Atlanta?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, but only it was a guy. Sammy, this is an extremely dangerous case, I think maybe I should handle it alone. Dad and I delt with one of these before."

Sam looked truly hurt, "I can handle it Dean."

"Sam, you don't know what we're dealing with. A Singing Temptress, thats what this demon is, one look at her starts the spell, and if you hear her singing dierectly to you, your as good as dead." Dean growled, but Sam didn't back down.

"Your not doing this one alone! I can take care of myself, and I'll heed your warning. Now, what I think we should do, is hang around and see if we hear anything about a strangely beautiful girl-"

"With green eyes, and hair as black as midnight." Spencer inserted.

Dean stared open mouthed at him for all of 30 seconds and then spoke. "Do you think you could tell us who she was, If you saw her?"

Spencer looked really uncomfortable, but answered anyway. "Yeah, but don't think this changes anything between us, your still an asshole."

"And your still an annoying attachment spirit with a stupid name! Now eat your damn pancake, and stop staring at mine! Why are you staring at mine?"

Spencer continued to stare at the plain pancake with a big fluff of whipcream on top for about 5 minutes, then soon after everyone had went back to eating, slammed his hands on the table. "IT'S SO FLUFFY!"

"I...uh...wow." Dean dropped his fork, and Sam was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"What do you want with me?" The guy asked, in a frightented tone, but it only made her chuckle in delight. She stepped out of the shadows looking, sweet and innocent. She smiled as his face changed from scared to amazed. He was falling under quite quickly. She felt the change come on, and she closed her eyes letting the words come naturally.

_I've been around for you; _

_been up and down for you,_

_but I just can't get a relief._

Half the songs that she sang, she didn't really know, but she felt pleasure as the boy became dazed. She continued to sing:

_I swallowed my pride for you;_

_lived and lied for you, but you _

_still make me feel like a thief._

Thats it, she didn't have to sing anymore, he was under. She smiled, slyly, and got so close to him she was almost kissing him. "I wanna play, come play with me."

She turned, and smiled as she heard footsteps behind her, she turned, kissed him, then bit and tore his neck. Laughing as she pushed him to the ground. "It gets easier, everytime."

"NOOOOOO!" Spencer yelled clutching his chest, then slowly his breathe. He looked around the empty hotel room. He'd been forced to sleep by himself, but then he heard something. Something that he hated with such a passion, he couldn't see. He reached under the bed and grabbed the tape player, Dean had placed under there, to annoy him. It was playing Brass Monkey by the Beastie Boys.

He sighed, then clutched his chest again. It was hurting, badly. Just the same way it did when he'd been murdered. Then it hit him, and he ran outside, and started banging on Dean and Sams room.

"Sammy! Dean! Charles! Let me in! It's a 911 emergency! And Dean and I'm gonna kill you! I hate Brass Monke-"

"What. The. _Hell_. Is. Wrong. With. YOU?" Dean yelled when he opened the door, but was quickly silenced as Spencer punched him right in the face.

"I hate Brass Monkey."

Sam sat up and stared at him. "_Thats_ what all this was about? You came over, woke us all up, just to punch Dean, for making you listen to Brass Monkey?"

"Thats it, your gone! For good, Sam! Hand me that gun under my pill-"

"No! Thats not what this was about. I know where she is."

"My name is not CHARLES! IT'S ERIK!"

"Selena! Shut up!" Dean was still holding his jaw, but looked at Spencer. "What?"

"I know, where the 'Singing Temptress' is!"

_To be continued..._


End file.
